moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mój Własny Świat Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 June 2016
09:23 Tak 09:25 lol 09:25 glonek kaput 09:27 LOL 09:27 <Вestia> lel 09:27 <Вestia> xd 09:27 mam 84 miejsce w rankingu XD 09:31 <Вestia> Wysadźmy Renzana 09:40 nom 09:52 Hejo o/ 09:54 siemson, czat logi 09:54 <Вestia> nie 09:54 <Вestia> xd 09:54 <Вestia> Ah 09:54 <Вestia> dwie gry Threshem 09:54 <Вestia> (lf) 09:55 skończyłam postać Serek~ 09:55 <Вestia> już czytam ~ 09:56 tylko się nie porzygaj od tych głupot 09:57 XD http://screenshot.sh/m7TR3KNqGz6Ph 09:58 <Вestia> * Вestia poprawia błędy ~ 09:58 boże brama na pół mapy XD 09:58 że językowe Serek? 09:59 <Вestia> powiedzmy 09:59 oj, później sprawdzę, coś mi tam porobił 10:00 jak oni to zepsuli XD 10:03 hmm 10:03 już wiem w czym jest błąd 10:03 <Вestia> Dobra 10:03 <Вestia> już 10:03 już patrzę 10:03 <Вestia> Jakieś błędy tho 10:03 <Вestia> Rzołędzi xd 10:04 Bo mi klawisz nie działał no! 10:04 <Вestia> ż < Kopiuj i wklej 10:05 nie bądź zbyt mądry, przeoczyliśmy jeden błąd XD 10:05 lol 10:05 Nałomi żyje 10:06 <Вestia> lol 10:06 <Вestia> Jaki niby? xd 10:06 <Вestia> bo ja dwa błędy poprawiłem hyhy 10:06 już poprawiłam 10:06 "potrafą" zamiast potrawą XD 10:06 <Вestia> ah xd 10:06 <Вestia> jestem ślepy 10:07 i ja biedna musiałam się przez ciebie męczyć XD 10:07 ło matko 10:07 mostek mnie boli 10:08 <Вestia> hm 10:08 <Вestia> TS musisz się pomęczyć xV 10:08 już to zrobiłam wiesz 10:08 twoja wina 10:09 masz nie być ślepy 10:09 <Вestia> To spraw bym odzyskał normalny wzrok 10:09 <Вestia> V: 10:09 * TajemnicaSieci sprawia 10:09 już XD 10:09 <Вestia> Dobra z/w xd 10:10 <Вestia> do biedronki muszę iść 10:10 <Вestia> lol 10:11 boże umieram z głodu 10:12 Zjedz coś 10:12 nie mam co 10:12 Tak jestem wybredna 10:34 ( '.') 10:34 ('.' ) 10:38 <Вestia> Rets Weź sobie pizzę z biedronki kup xd 10:38 <Вestia> albo z Netto 10:40 boże do biedronki mam daleko 10:40 i nie chce mi się leźć 10:40 <Вestia> lel 10:41 <Вestia> elo komandos 10:42 Serek a nie powiedziałeś, co myślisz o tej alternatywie 10:43 <Вestia> oh 10:43 <Вestia> Może być ^^ xD 10:43 aha XD 10:43 nie masz żadnych przemyśleń co do niej? 10:43 <Вestia> .v. 10:43 Kaszub https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cROqfS1jFkg 10:44 <Вestia> Widać znaczną różnicę między podstawą a alternatywą xd 10:44 lol 10:44 taa XD 10:44 Jaki ja rakowy deck stworzyłem XD 10:45 <Вestia> .v. 10:45 Dajesz Renzan XD 10:46 <Вestia> Nutella Spaghetti 10:46 walić to 10:46 dzisiaj nic nie jem 10:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kt_G9vRrps8 10:49 <Вestia> Renzyd umar 10:49 XD 10:49 zaginął w akcji 10:50 <Вestia> Żydy go porwały 10:51 * Retsuunochana ciągnie Kaszuba za ogon 10:51 <Вestia> * Вestia uderza ją po łapach 10:51 <Вestia> won 10:51 XD 10:52 <Вestia> wtf 10:53 * Retsuunochana ryje się 11:10 <Вestia> Rets 11:10 <Вestia> ten filmik xd 11:10 <Вestia> wtf xd 11:11 <Вestia> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0AOGeqOnFY Racc (lf) 11:11 XD 11:15 xd 11:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOK2cmyD-kc 11:19 <Вestia> Hm 11:19 <Вestia> Bunny twierdzi że Fallout 4 lepsze od Wieśka 3 xd 11:19 <Вestia> Heretyk 11:19 ech, ja muszę kończyć, pa o/ 11:20 <Вestia> :< 11:20 <Вestia> nq 11:20 serek 11:20 <Вestia> ? 11:20 fallauta możesz zmodować w (cenzura) 11:20 a wieśka już niekonieczie 11:20 nom 11:21 <Вestia> ale nie mówmy o modach 11:21 <Вestia> tylko o czystych grach xd 11:21 <Вestia> Mody tylko do Minecraft'a lol 11:24 <Вestia> hm 11:25 zdycham z głodu 11:25 <Вestia> to coś zjedz 11:25 <Вestia> QUABBING A TWAB 11:25 <Вestia> When your having sex with a seal and the seal poops out a baby seal, so you hit it with a shovel. Then, you hit the mother in the head with a shovel for being such a dumb seal and continue to bone her. After your done, you poop on her. 11:26 hmm 11:26 walić 11:28 <Вestia> Mexican Pancake 11:28 <Вestia> When a man cums on a girls face, lets it dry, then peels it off and feeds it to her. (lf) 11:32 <Вestia> szukam jeszcze jakichś powalonych słów xd 11:36 XD 11:36 * Retsuunochana pokazuje Kaszubowi język >:D 11:37 <Вestia> * Вestia wyrywa jej język 11:37 * Retsuunochana unika lol 11:38 co tak agresywnie 11:38 <Вestia> bo mnie wkurzasz xd 11:39 XD 11:40 oj tam 11:40 hmmm 11:41 ciekawe co by było jakby w CT była Kara Śmierci 11:41 pełno trupów XD 11:41 <Вestia> hehehehe 11:42 ciekawy dodatek nie? 11:42 <Вestia> Federacja jest od Kar Śmierci 11:43 serio? 11:43 <Вestia> tak 11:43 to ciekawe czemu jeszcze do nas się nie dobrali 11:44 <Вestia> Chociaż tam kara śmierci to chyba najłagodniejsza rzecz xd 11:44 raczej nie 11:44 najwyższa kara 11:45 <Вestia> Ale chodzi mi o to że są chyba tam gorsze rzeczy niż kara Śmierci 11:45 nie wiadomo 11:45 trzeba to sprawdzić 11:45 <Вestia> .v. 11:45 hyhy 11:47 Sup Kiddos 11:47 https://65.media.tumblr.com/648d9fa1aa6c9fafbd65db3ba25537fb/tumblr_n6wome1Kdj1twp8b1o1_r2_500.jpg 11:47 no siema 11:47 Co tam? 11:48 Hello Kennedy 11:48 Hello 11:48 <Вestia> Hero xD DDDDDDDD 11:48 Hey 11:48 Bohater? 11:48 Chyba nazwę coś na twoją cześć Bestia 11:49 może nowego kucyka 11:49 Zabawne 11:49 co powiesz na "Głupszy niż ustawa przewiduje" 11:49 Nieee 11:49 to by było nie dojrzałe 11:49 <Вestia> Jack ale nie płacz 11:49 hmm 11:49 Może "Wrzód na dupie"? 11:49 za moich czasów 11:49 było lepiej 11:50 <Вestia> A może poprostu Bestia to twoja mama spuszczona z łańcucha? (kappa) 11:50 Kaszub spokój 11:50 <Вestia> No, ale on mnie obraża pierwszy xd 11:50 Jack ty też 11:51 Ej Bestia myślisz, że umrzesz ze starości wkrótce? 11:51 Nieee 11:51 Pewnie nie 11:51 Smoki mogą żyć wiecznie 11:52 Pewnie zabójcy, których wynająłem dopadną Cię wcześniej 11:52 Kaszub http://screenshot.sh/m3Fe78bxy2yjx 11:52 EJ a może zapłacę Ci za samobójstwo? 11:52 hm 11:52 widzę cię 11:53 http://screenshot.sh/mE557ORMkbarF 11:54 <Вestia> Islam ist gut. 11:54 no 11:54 <Вestia> * Вestia wierzy w Latającego Potwora Spaghetti xd 11:55 Na wiki gdzie przebywa Renzan prezydenta się nie spodziewali 11:55 także na Ninjago wiki 11:55 hyhy 11:55 zdech 11:55 hyhyhy 11:56 <Вestia> hm 11:56 <Вestia> To jest chyba Az lol 11:56 możliwe 11:56 <Вestia> Tylko administracja może sprawdzić IP : s 11:56 Raccoon 11:57 nie mogę 11:57 trza pisać do centrum 11:58 <Вestia> tzn jest tam kontakt CheckUser 11:58 <Вestia> http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Pomoc:CheckUser 11:58 CK NA CS XD 11:59 <Вestia> ja nawet tam nie wchodzę lol xd 12:00 Racc pacz http://screenshot.sh/oAib3Rfxe6ibN 12:01 raczek 12:03 Kaszub 12:03 pamiętasz "potrącił mnie pociąg"? XD 12:03 <Вestia> xd 12:03 <Вestia> tak 12:13 Zw obiad 12:54 boże jak zepsuli bramę 2016 06 12